What Hurts The Most
by unbroken.dreams
Summary: AU: Chris didn't die and went back to a future where Wyatt was good, his girlfriend Bianca still alive and he even had a sister. One day Chris and Melinda follow a new evil through a portal, and find themselves in the past. Chris soon has more problems than just that and him developing feelings for Billie, because he has no idea just who is behind the new evil. And who is in on it.
1. Time Portal

Hey guys!

This is my first Charmed Fanfic and I know with Billie & Chris I chose a ship which is a little out there. But I hope that some of you are going to like it anyway! I have a whole plot planned out and would love to continue writing this Fic, so please tell me what you think!

Also, english isn't my native language so please don't go too hard on me, but if you find great mistakes feel free to keep them or write me a message :)

_**Whole Summary:**_  
Chris survived Gideon's attack and went back to the future, which had changed. He found Wyatt to be good, his girlfriend Bianca still alive and also had many cousins, he hadn't had before - and even a sister. Everything seemed to be fine, until a new evil started organizing the underworld to its own agenda. Someone, who seemed to be impossible to find, even her name. Everyone simply referred to her as _her_, even demons, who obeyed her. When they finally manage to track her down Chris and his sister follow her through a time portal – and finds themselves back in the past. Here, Baby-Chris is one year old their parents are back together, but to prevent Leo from dying he had been frozen. Together with their family and Billie, a friend of the sisters who also lives in the manor, they try to find the demon and – once again – save the future. When he starts developing feelings for Billie he thinks things can't get any worse... but he has no idea just _who _is behind the new evil. And who is in on it.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 » Time Portal**_

"I don't think this was such a good idea after all…"

"Really? _Do_ you?"

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us."

"In that case you should probably hope for a demon to do that job."

"Chris!"

"What? It _would_ be less painful."

Chris wasn't trying to scare his sister but he wasn't exactly in a good mood. He hadn't wanted to orb into the underworld alone in the first place. Not that he had wanted to wait for his parents but they should have at least waited for some of their cousins. Or Wyatt. If he knew they were here without him he'd be furious. He was so protective of his family. And this mission was truly suicidal since it only involved Melinda, Bianca and Chris.

"Stop snapping at her." Bianca said. "It's not her fault. We _both_ went with her."

"Yes, but only because she said she'd go anyway. I figured three stood a better chance at surviving than one, but now I should have gone with my first instinct and magically tie her to the house."

"Relax. You're here… it'll be fine."

Chris smiled lightly. "I wish I had half as much faith in me as you do." Not that he didn't believe he could kick some demon ass (because he could) but if it were too many of them, which, in the underworld wasn't that unrealistic, he didn't stand a chance either.

"That's okay. I have enough faith for the both of us." Bianca said and kissed him.

As Melinda walked past them she said: "If you're going to make out I'm going to look to for a demon that'll kill me quickly, so I won't have to watch."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Bianca, let this be a lesson to you. Never go back in time and change the past… you might end up with an annoying little sister."

While Melinda said "Your time travelling jokes suck, by the way" and continued walking away from them Bianca lightly punched him in the chest.

"Don't say stuff like that." She said in a whisper. "You may have grown up without her, but for her you've always been her brother."

She was right. Chris had only known Melinda for seven months. That was when he'd come back from the past to an unknown future, believing, that every future would be better than the one he had left. And he had been right. In this world his older brother Wyatt was good. He'd never been hunted by Gideon and had spent his entire life with his family. Chris also had a little sister, Melinda, whom he'd come to love very quickly. And his girlfriend Bianca was still alive, although she was really just that: His girlfriend. She hadn't been when he'd come to this world, she hadn't even known him. But as he'd made contact she had gotten to know him and now they were dating. Chris had proposed to her as well, but as she'd only just met him Bianca had told him that she needed some time to think about it. Counting today she had taken her time for 36 days now.

But all in all, this world was everything he could have wished for. Except that he still had the same memories he always had. He didn't remember his own life in this timeline, he'd simply taken up his own place when he'd come here. He didn't remember Melinda being a child. And no one here remembered anything the way he did… except, of course, for his parents and aunts, whom he'd met in the past. They had helped Chris to learn his own history in this world – but he was a fast learner. He'd managed.

Of course this time wasn't demon free either.

A couple of months ago an unknown demon, whom the others only ever referred to as _her_, had started to organize the underworld. Demons had accepted her as their leader and none of them would dream of betraying her – they were too afraid.

Chris and the others, including the Charmed Ones, were stumped. Casting tracking spells and scrying for an unknown demon was pointless, they had no way of finding out anything about her. That worried Chris the most. It was highly unusual for demons to keep such a low profile. Mostly they craved for the credit of the evil they caused.

Today, however, Melinda had traced another demon back to _her_, or at least she was 99% sure she had. Of course she'd wanted to go right away and she had a point in doing so, but Chris still didn't feel good about this. Especially since he'd promised Wyatt he wouldn't go on a demon hunt without him. It had taken Chris a while getting used to a caring and loving big brother, but eventually he had.

"You know I don't mean it like that. I love her, and she knows that, but as my sister it's her job to drive me insane and she's very good at it."

"And as her big brother it's your job to make her feel loved and protect her."

It may have been described as ironic that in that very moment Melinda let out a scream and a second later she flew through the air – someone had obviously thrown her – right back at them. She hit the ground in front of Bianca who got to her knees right away, helping her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Melinda nodded. "I'm fine... I just didn't expect a flying lesson."

As soon as he saw that his sister was indeed fine Chris ran off to the direction she had come from. He soon regretted his rash action because he found himself in a room filled with demons. One of them, a female, he could see that much even though she was wearing a coat with a hoodie, was standing in front of a portal. He recognized it because it was just like the one he had used to travel through time... But that was not possible. Demons couldn't have gotten to that spell, demons couldn't even _use_ spells... unless they had found a way to replicate the time portal somehow. But _how_?

He frowned. "What the..." He didn't get to finish his question, or continue thinking about it, as the demons started attacking him. Using Telekinesis he was able to throw their energy balls back at them but he missed a demon sneaking up behind him – the demon slashed him with his claws on his back which caused him to scream and dropp on the floor. His back felt like it was on fire.

"CHRIS!" Bianca yelled and threw one a knife at the demon who screamed and dissolved right away.

A couple of other demons exploded when Melinda used their power on them, the one she had inherited from their mother. Melinda than helped Chris get up.

"You said you traced _one_ demon back to her!" he asked.

Melinda shrugged her shoulders. "I did! How was _I_ supposed to know they were having a party?!"

"They're not." Chris said and looked at the demon in front of the portal again. He could only see her back but he was sure that it had to be _her_. "They're protecting their boss... See this thing before her? It's a time portal!"

Melinda's eyes followed his gaze. "But why...?"

"To change the past, make her rule the entire world, I don't know what's going on inside her head. The bottom line is, we _can't_ let her cross that portal."

"I hear you." Melinda said and raised her hands. As Chris saw what she was aiming for he tired to stop her.

"WAIT, DON'T-"

But it was too late. She had already fired toward the portal and – as he'd been afraid – it fired back instantly. It created an energy wave which hit everyone in this space, all demons, but also Melinda, Bianca and Chris. As it hit him he felt like the power of the wave pushed all air out his lungs and he was pressed against the wall behind him, which made his back hurt even more.

As the effect wore off he took a look around – Bianca and Melinda were alright, some demons had not made it but _she_ was still standing. She turned toward him only for him to be able to see her lips – smiling.

"No..." he said and jumped up, running towards her.

As he saw _her_ going through the portal he heard Melinda crying his name. He didn't think what about what he was doing. He acted on instinct as he kept running at the portal. All he knew in this moment was that he couldn't risk that demon messing up, whatever time she was now, she needed to be stopped!

Bianca yelled "CHRIS DON'T!" but almost in that very second Chris had reached the portal and ran right through it, not knowing, _when_ he'd end up.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Chris! Chris, wake up!"

Slowly he opened his eyes. The bright day light hurt his head but he managed to stay awake.

"Melinda?" he asked, his own painfully echoing in his head. As he sat up he realized that they were in a park. "What happened?"

"You went through the portal. Bright side: You were right. It _was_ a time portal."

Chris blinked and then looked at his sister. "Okay. But why are _you_ here?"

Melinda bit her lip. "Well, I was scared for you and... followed you. We ended up in the underworld of this time but the demon was nowhere to be seen and you were unconscious. I orbed us up here. Although I _was_ aiming for the manor..."

He sighed. Of course. He should have known that Mel would follow him. "What about Bianca?"

"She couldn't have followed us. The portal vanished after I came through, I only just made it."

Chris exhaled. "Lucky you."

"No, lucky _you_! If it hadn't been for me some demon would have killed you while you were unconscious!"

"I don't know why that happened. It didn't the last time."

"Well, the last time you weren't hurt... your back looks very bad."

"I'm fine." he said but Melinda simply looked at him in disbelief. "Look, it doesn't matter. You can't heal me anyway and we have some things to figure out... for instance what time we are in." Chris tried to ignore the nausea, which was slowly coming over him.

"Well, I might be able to help with that." She pulled out a newspaper, which she had apparently gathered when he'd been unconscious. "It's 2005."

Frowning he grabbed the paper. "That would make me... a one year old in this time. And you... not even born. Great. Just great."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because the last time I was in the past I nearly stopped our parents from conceiving me..."

Melinda twisted up her mouth. "Eewww... please don't use _our parents_ and _conceive_ in the same sentence ever again!"

He ignored her. "... and if things go wrong, we could stop them from receiving _you_! Which means we have to be very careful. They cannot know that you are their future daughter."

"Well that's easy. We simply won't talk to them."

"Melinda, we have to find that demon and we have to do it _fast_... we are going to need their help."

She sighed. "Okay. So... what are we going to tell them?"

"That's a very good question." As he thought about it the world started spinning just a little bit. "I'll figure something out. Let's go."

"What - now?" Melinda looked him with a worried expression. "I think you should lie down for a bit. You look... pale."

"I will lay down as soon as I have gotten ourselves some help. We can't lose any time, Melinda."

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. But _I_ will orb us."

And she did. Chris wasn't too happy with that, because Melinda had gotten her orbing power not long ago and sometimes had still trouble controlling it. Especially when she was stressed out, which right now was definitely the case. But she managed to orb in front of the manor, both of them and in one piece.

As it turned out that was the easy part. Convincing her to let him go in alone was far more complicated.

"I want to go in with you!" It was save to say that Mel didn't like his plan very much.

"This isn't negotiable. I'm going to talk to them alone first." He wasn't trying to be mean, but his sister wasn't very good at keeping secrets. If she had to make up a Story for their family about who she was, they'd know who she really was in no time.

"Now _go_!" He tried to orb her to the other side of the street. But aside from her getting covered in blue sparks, which quickly vanished again, nothing happened.

Mel frowned. "Are... you okay?"

"Fine. Just... leave. Please."

She hesitated for a moment but finally gave in. "Okay..." Even though she didn't sound too convinced, she slowly walked away from him, crossed the street and stayed on the other side of it.

Chris turned around, took a deep breath and rang the door bell. As he waited he needed to take a few more deep breaths, trying to get his stomach under control. The dizziness was getting worse, too.

When the door finally got opened though, Chris was considering that his sister had orbed them to the wrong manor after all... Neither one of the sisters was standing in front of him, but a blonde girl he had never seen before.

She smiled politely at him. "Yes?"

He was startled for a moment but pulled himself together quickly. "I'm... looking for the Halliwells. They do live here... don't they?"

"Yes, they do. But they're not home. Can I take a m-" Taking a closer look at him she started to frown. "Hey, are you alright? No offence but you don't look too hot."

Chris shook his head, which was a bad idea, because now the world was spinning even more. He even grabbed the door frame to keep himself steady and also started to breath faster. He was about to pass out, he felt it... Melinda couldn't see this. She'd come over instantly and he couldn't have that. "I'm fine... I just need to talk to the sisters."

Without asking he walked past her into the manor.

"Okay, well... come in, I guess." The girl said and closed the door. Chris held on to the wall and tried to keep himself conscious. He didn't knew this girl after all, she could be a threat. A threat, though, who seemed to be worried about him. "Are you sure you're fine? Because you really-"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" he cut in and had trouble looking at her because by now there were three of her.

"My name is Billie. I live here, but- _oh my god_", as she spoke Chris collapsed and Billie wasn't quick enough to catch him but she got on her knees as soon as he'd dropped on the floor.

He had no choice but to trust her now. "Call Piper. Tell her... tell her I'm here."

Billie frowned. "Okay, but _who_ are you?"

"Chris. Chris Halliwell."

The last thing he saw, before everything went back, was Billie's jaw dropping open.

* * *

So, what do you think? Liked it, didn't like it?

I'll try to update as soon as possible but Reviews might get my type faster so please leave one!


	2. First Impressions

Hey guys!

I'm glad some of you liked the beginning :)

**myra -** I always try to update soon  
**ICraveYou -** You're right about that lol And maybe you'll come to like Billie as well.  
**Missou64 -** Thank you! Chris doesn't have them because he didn't grow up in this future. The 1-year-old from the past will but not him. He simply went back into a changed future and took his own place. It only makes sense. After all, why should he remember something, that didn't happen to him.  
**Guest -** I'm pretty sure Chris coming back from the future again, because of some demon, is pretty common, because it's just great to bring him back lol But the background story, and how things turn out, is always different.  
**l3largus -** Thank you! Glad you like the idea that Chris doesn't have altered memories. Aww a muffin!  
**Guest -** Your wish, my command.

I think it's extraordinary that none of you like Billie/Chris (at least none that I can tell) and you still read the first chapter. It's amazing that you're so open-minded :) But I'm kind of hoping that I can get you around to like them lol Maybe the second chapter will be a good start for that.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_**_» First Impressions_  
**

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it_!"

Helplessly overwhelmed Billie ran her free hand through her hair. The other one was occupied resisting the urge to throw her phone against the wall, but she managed and instead left a message on the mailbox. Basically the same message she'd left on two other mailboxes already.

"Okay, _why_ do you people have a phone when you don't answer it?! I tried Paige and Piper and now you and _no one_ is answering… where _are_ you guys?!" She exhaled in frustration. Chris, or whoever he was, looked like he was about to die any second. If he hadn't already. There were huge scratch marks on his back and his shirt was torn. Billie figured some demon probably poisoned him.

"Look, there's someone here who claims to be Chris Halliwell. He's passed out, so I can't question him, but he'd had to have one hell of a growth spurt for that to be true. And besides, Chris is upstairs, playing with… Wyatt…" Billie's mind was racing. "Of course, _Wyatt_! – Never mind, I got it." She hung up and raced up the stairs instantly.

As she reached Wyatt's room she picked him up immediately. "Sorry, Chris, I need to borrow your brother for a moment. You'll thank me in about 20 years… or 2 minutes." She shook her head. "God this is confusing." With Wyatt on her arms she ran down the stairs and dropped on her knees in front of Chris.

"Sweety, listen to me. I need your help, okay?" she said to Wyatt. "Do you see these scratches?" Wyatt nodded, which wasn't surprising. Billie had rolled Chris on the side and the wounds were so big, one couldn't miss them. "Good. Now, do you think you can make them go away? You know, _heal_ them." She hated to ask the 3-year-old to heal wounds, because she knew exactly how Piper felt about that. But she had no choice here, Paige was nowhere to be found, Leo was frozen and Chris needed healing _now_.

Wyatt nodded again, held his hands over Chris' wounds and Billie exhaled in relief when she saw the bright light. "Very good, Wyatt." Looking at Chris again she added in her mind: _Let's just hope your telling the truth._ If she had just used Wyatt to heal an imposter Piper was going to kill her.

The moment Wyatt finished Chris moaned, rolled on his back again and slowly opened his eyes.

"Great job, Sweety! Now, why don't you orb back to your brother and I'm going to bring the two of you some of your mom's cookies as soon as I can. Does this sound like a deal?"

"Yeah!" Wyatt said and orbed out, leaving Billie alone with the stranger again. Or, with the grown version of the 1-year-old upstairs. Whatever.

She waited until Chris had fully opened his eyes and gave him a couple of seconds to remember where he was, before she said: "So… anything you want to say?"

He looked at her and said: "Yes… tell Wyatt: Thanks." He then got up and went into the living room. Come to think of it, maybe she should have let Wyatt only partly heal him. It would have been much easier to talk to him that way.

Billie got up herself and walked after him. "That's not what I meant. I was talking about some proof that you really are who you claim to be."

"Didn't you talk to the sisters?"

"I couldn't reach them. I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt when I let Wyatt heal you. My motto is: I save lives first, ask questions later. But now I'm going to need some proof."

"And how am I supposed to give that to you?"

"I don't know. - If you're Piper's son, blow something up."

He sighed. "I don't have any of my mother's powers."

"Well, you must be able to do _something_."

"Good point." He said. "Meet me in the attic."

Before Billie could even think about saying or doing anything Chris had already orbed away. Throwing her hands in the air she yelled: "HEY!"

"Attic!" She heard him yelling and sighed.

Mumbling "I like him better when he's one." She jogged up the stairs and found him browsing through the Book of Shadows, when she arrived.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she said and walked over to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You wanted proof." he didn't even look up while he kept browsing. "I'm touching the book, this should at least proof that I'm not evil. That's the best I can do for now. For the rest you're going to have to wait for the sisters."

"What, you don't have IDs in the future any more?"

At this he looked up. "Would you believe it's not fake if I showed you one?" When her whole answer was biting her lip he said: "Didn't think so. So would you please just leave me alone while I'm looking for a spell."

"What kind of spell?"

He hesitated for a moment, probably thinking about whether or not to trust her, but then answered: "To find a paradox."

"And what do you need it for?"

"To find a paradox."

Billie shot him an annoyed glare and put her flat hand on the Book to get his attention. "Would you like to get grounded, because I can do that - I'm your babysitter." Needless to say that was nothing but an empty threat but she was making a point – he wasn't getting rid of her that easy.

He looked from her hand back to her face. "Fine. When you travel to another time you become a paradox, because you don't really _belong_ in that time. I am one, just as much as the demon I followed. That's why I'm here. I know there's a spell in here somewhere that can track these things-"

"And then you can find the demon."

"Exactly. So if I'm lucky I won't even need the sisters and can handle this all by myself."

"Which means I will only have to babysit two children, instead of three - perfect!" Billie then took her hand away from the Book. "Go on."

At that, for the first time, Chris smiled. Hopefully, she thought, because he got her joke. "Thank you." He said and continued looking for the spell.

He seemed to know the Book pretty well, knew exactly where he would find what he needed. Silently, Billie admired that – she couldn't remember anything when it came to that Book. She had to go through the entire Book when she was looking up a spell she had looked up ten times before. Of course that was because Billie was more of a learning-by-doing type. She didn't like going through books.

When he stopped flipping the pages Billie took a look at the spell but almost in that very moment Chris starting chanting. He clearly didn't want to lose any time.

"Lost in time, lost in space,  
Something here is out of place.  
May it be weak, may it be strong,  
Show me what does not belong."

Billie waited a second.

Billie waited two seconds.

After the third second she turned to Chris: "Shouldn't something be happening?"

He sighed. "The last time I was here I had no problem casting spells..." As his gaze crossed Billie it got caught with her. Narrowing his eyes he thought about something for a moment before he said: "You do it."

"Me? Why?"

"Because I'm a paradox myself. Maybe the spell only works with someone who isn't."

When she simply looked at him sceptically but didn't move at all, he went behind her, grabbed her by her shoulders and placed her in front of the Book. "Read. You _can_ read, can't you?"

"Wha- _Hey_! What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Just start chanting. _Please._"

Billie took a deep breath and thought about how mad Piper would be if she turned her son from the future into a frog (and if it was worth it).

"Fine. But you owe me." She brushed aside some hair out of her face.

"Lost in time, lost in space,  
Something here is out of place.  
May it be weak, may it be strong,  
Show me what does not belong."

The moment she finished a bright light formed in the attic. It hovered in the air until it divided itself into two pieces. One of them flew towards Chris and as it hit him his body gleamed for just a second.

"Did that hurt?" Billie asked out of big eyes.

He smiled again. "No. The spell is meant to show, not to harm." The other ball of light flew down the stairs. Slowly at first, but it started to fly real fast, real quick, they had trouble keeping up with it. As they reached downstairs the light shot towards the door. Chris put out his hand and the door flew open, just in time for the light not to hit it.

Billie frowned. "Your power is Telekinesis?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason. It's just... unexpected." She didn't know why she didn't tell him that Telekinesis was one of her powers as well. "I mean, neither of your parents has it."

"No, but it runs in the family."

Both of them reached the door just in time to see that he light hit a girl with long brown hair, who was standing on the other side of the street. While Chris sighed Billie was confused. That didn't look right.

"Is that the demon?"

"No." he said and sounded disappointed. "That's my-… friend. She followed me through the portal." Billie couldn't shake the feeling that he had been about to say something else at first. As the girl saw them she started to walk over to them and Chris exhaled in frustration. "And now she's coming over. Great. Any idea when the sisters are going to be home?"

"Hard to say. Once they listen to the messages I left them they should be here pretty fast. But I don't get why it's a bad thing that your friend is coming over?"

He took a deep breath. "Let's just say that the sisters can't know who she is and she is the worst secret keeper I have ever met."

"Why can't they know?"

Chris looked back into the manor and Billie followed his gaze. A Whitelighter was materializing inside and that could only mean one thing – Paige.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late anyway." He said.

But Billie wasn't one to give up easy. She used her power to close the doors again, before Paige had fully arrived at the manor, and took a step towards Chris. "You have five seconds to convince me to help you."

He looked at her, frowning and confused but managed to get over that quickly. "She's my sister. She'll be born in 2 years, unless of course our parents find out who she is. Knowing that they'll have another child might mess with their heads and endanger Melinda's existence. The last time I was here, _I _nearly stopped existing because of stupid mistakes I made. I can't let this happen to my sister."

Speaking of which, Melinda had now arrived with them and, hearing her brother's words, pressed her hands into her hips. "Wow. One hot blonde and you crack? And you say _I_ can't keep secrets." She looked at Billie. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Your new best friend." After Billie had said that Melinda frowned and Paige opened the door.

"Chris! So it is true!" She said smiling and hugged her nephew.

"What, you thought I was making it up?" Billie asked and was just a bit offended.

Letting go of Chris Paige said: "Well... no. But you also said he was hurt and he's fine."

"Yes, because I had Wyatt heal him. He'd be dead if it weren't for me."

At this Melinda raised both of her eyebrows and said towards Chris: "_Oh_?"

Paige now looked at her as if she realized there was someone else with them for the first time. "I'm sorry, you are...?"

Before Melinda or Chris could say anything Billie walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "This is Melinda. I've known her since I was little, we used to be neighbours and basically grew up together. She dropped by while I was babysitting. Oh, and she's also a witch, so no worries about the secret and all. - Not that there would have been any way to protect it after Chris collapsed on the floor. He wasn't very discrete in almost dying."

While Melinda was stunned (or had decided to play the mute girl, whatever) Chris looked at Billie in surprise. It took him a moment to recover and turn to Paige again. "I was very noticeable."

"And... why are you all standing outside?"

"We tried a spell to find a demon. That's actually why I'm here... a demon from the future has come to this time. I'm here to find him. But the spell didn't work... which is weird. It should have."

"Well maybe you confused it. It found _you_, didn't it? So it worked on some level." Billie said.

"That is exactly what's so weird. It recognized _me_ as a paradox." _And Melinda_, Billie added in her mind as Chris spoke. "So why not the demon?"

"_Okay_", Paige cut in. "We should probably move all this demon talk inside the house."

After they were all back in the manor Paige said: "Chris, I really think you should start from the beginning, because all I got is _demon_. And that's pretty much every-day-stuff."

"Yes. But I think we should wait until Mom and Phoebe arrive, otherwise I'll be telling the whole thing three times."

"Fair enough." Paige said. "Someone should check on Wyatt and, well, Baby-Chris anyway."

"Baby-Chris", Melinda echoed and giggled, causing to Chris roll his eyes.

Billie said: "I'll go. After all it _is_ my job for tonight, right? Besides, after watching grown-up-Chris, Baby-Chris is nothing."

"Hey now, you did not _watch_ me."

"Did, too." she said grinning and began walking up the stairs.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Chris said and went after her. "It's been a while since I've seen me as a Baby."

"Really? Aren't there any mirrors in the future?" Billie teased him and Chris grinned.

"Hold on", said Melinda. "I'll come, too. I want to see _Baby-Chris_!" With that – and the biggest grin on her lips – she ran past them both.

Seeing Paige frowning, Billie quickly said: "I don't know what's going on with her. Usually she's not that weird."

Paige then smirked. "I think she might have a little crush on Chris."

He froze, while Billie was holding back a grin as good as she good (which, for the record, wasn't good at all). "I'm pretty sure that's not it" he said, grabbed Billie by her arm and made her walk up the stairs with him.

Upstairs Chris whispered: "This is _not_ funny."

"Actually, it kind of is."

"It's very disturbing."

"Hey, you didn't want Paige to know who she is, which means you're going to have to live with the conclusions she makes."

He shushed her and made her go into a room, which turned out to be Piper's bedroom. Billie crossed her arms and turned to him when he closed the door.

"She can't know, none of them can... I've explained it to you."

"I know. And I understand, believe me, I do, otherwise I wouldn't have helped you. But there are a few things you are going to have to put up with, when they don't know who she is."

He took a deep breath and afterwards obviously decided to change the topic. "Speaking of which... why _did_ you help us? I haven't exactly given you a reason to."

"Yes, you did. You wanted to protect your sister. I can relate to that."

After a short moment of silence Chris asked: "What do you have to protect your sister from?"

Billie looked at him and took a deep breath, sitting down on Piper's bed. "That's kind of a long story."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I think we have some time."

* * *

That's it for now :) I hope you liked their first meeting. Please let me know!


	3. Time Travel 101

**myra -** I'm glad.  
**lizardmomma -** Thanks!  
**ICraveYou -** Probably, yeah lol Thank you  
**Eillibsniknej -** looool I didn't even think of that. But hell that _would_ be funny xD Oh yes, the bond. I'm glad you like it :)  
**roganjalex -** Thanks.  
**Missou64 -** Yaay, got ya :D And yes, they do, at least on a basic level so far :)  
**Guest -** Kay

I am so happy that this fanfic has so much response so far, I really didn't think that would happen lol Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter :)

* * *

**_Chapter 3 » Time Travel 101_  
**

"Fifteen years ago my sister has been kidnapped. A demon took her, although that's something I only discovered recently. Up until a couple of month ago I didn't even know I was a witch. When I discovered I had powers I got into the whole thing. Anyway... I have this power, called Projection. Last week someone helped me use it to get to her and it worked, aside from the fact that I somehow ended up in the _past_. I talked to her when she was just a child; shortly after she'd been taken... she was living in a cave. She was so... scared. I tracked down the cave, naturally, but she wasn't there anymore. Of course, why would she still be in the same place after all this time. But I had to try."

"So, they were holding her imprisoned? Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Are you... sure she's still-?"

Billie didn't let him finish. "She has to be. For the first time since she's been taken I have a real chance of finding her. I know it's a long shot, and I don't know where to start looking, but magic is going to help me find my sister. I know it."

To be honest, Chris didn't think Christy was still alive. In fact, he didn't even think Billie thought so herself – all she did was hoping for that tiny chance that she _could _be. And until she found proof that Christy was in fact dead, Billie would keep hoping. Probably even for the rest of her life.

That thought was troubling. Billie seemed like a fun-loving, positive person. The search for something, that wasn't there, could destroy that. Maybe that was even why she wasn't with them in the future anymore. Somewhere along the road Billie might have gotten broken. Chris had seen it happen to countless people in the future he had grown up in... good people. Like Billie. Of course, having seen this happen over and over, he also knew that there was no point in trying to talk someone out of it.

Therefore he simply took a deep breath and changed the topic. "I'm sorry. For the way I talked to you earlier. It's just... I'm under a lot of stress and you seemed like..." _Some blond girl, who walks through life, depending on her looks but never achieves anything by herself_, Chris added in his mind but didn't dare to say it out loud. "Anyway... I apologize."

Billie seemed thankful, but whether it was for the change of topic or his apology, Chris couldn't tell. "Nah, it's okay." She said. "Believe it or not, I actually get that a lot."

"Oh, I believe it..." As he saw the inflictive look in Billie's eyes he grinned.

A grin, which Billie returned. "Anyway... I found it quite helpful when people underestimate me. Especially in a fight."

"Yeah... about that. So, your power is Telekinesis, huh?"

"Yes. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No reason..."

Shaking her head with a smile on her lips, she said: "Remind me to teach the Baby-you some humor. Because yours sucks."

"It does not." he insisted. "But it doesn't matter what you teach the Chris of this time. It will have no effect on me."

Billie frowned. "But, I thought..."

"I'm him, yes, but not really... it's complicated."

Thoughtful, she looked at him for a moment, probably considering whether she wanted to hear the story. When she'd decided, she said: "I think we have time."

Chris lightly smiled. "Is that how things are going to be while I'm here? Us repeating stuff the other one said before?"

Billie shrugged her shoulders. "No changing the topic, Mister. Spill it!"

Sighing, Chris leaned against one of Piper's dressers. "I was here before. In the past. That's why the sisters know me. I came back from a very dark future... Wyatt was evil, Paige dead and I tried to prevent that from happening. And it worked. When I went back to the future it had changed... Wyatt was good and Paige, along with many others, still alive." he took a deep breath. "However... time travel 101: When you change the past and go back into the future, your memories don't change. There was a spell, that could have fixed that... I could have left the dark memories behind and replace them with the ones from the good future I came back to. But I didn't want that."

"Why not?"

"Because memories make us who we are. If I had done that... I would have still been Chris Halliwell. But not _me_." He frowned and shook his head. "I told you it's complicated."

"No, I get it... the only thing I don't get is why everyone else... Wyatt, the rest of your family in the future... they have rendered memories, right?"

"Yes."

"But why? Why them and not you?"

"When the future changed I wasn't in it. I was here, in the past. They weren't. When a timeline gets changed while you're in the future of it... you don't realize anything is different. For you it's like it's always been that way."

Billie slowly nodded. "So anything that happens to Baby-Chris here, didn't happen to you."

"Exactly."

Frowning Billie clearly thought about that for a moment. "But... you did say you almost prevented your own existence the last time you were here. How is that, when whatever happens here doesn't really effect you?"

"That's different. What happens here doesn't affect my personality, my memories... but it does affect my _life_. For example, if something were to happen to the Chris of this time, I would stop existing. We're not mentally linked but we _are_ physically."

After a moment of silence Billie said: "Wow, this really is complicated." She then got up from the bed. "Anyway, we should probably go check on how Melinda is doing with you and Wyatt. We wouldn't want her to mess up anything."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. She's good with children."

As Billie reached the door Chris was right behind her when she suddenly stopped and turned around. "One last thing, though... you keep saying that you wouldn't want to mess with your parents heads. But there's only Piper. I mean, until the sisters have fought some Ultimate-Power-thingy Leo is frozen."

Chris frowned. "What?"

"But I guess that's _good_ right? I mean now we know, or well _I_ know, that they find the Ultimate Power and defeat it. Leo will be back, otherwise you could hardly have a sister. Wait, Leo_ is_ her father, right?"

"Billie, what are you-" he started asking but didn't get to finish.

The door suddenly got opened and Billie, who was standing right in front of it, got pushed and fell right into Chris. He was too surprised to catch her and a moment later he was lying on the floor, with Billie on top of him.

"Oh, there you are", he heard Piper saying. As he looked past Billie he saw his mother standing in the door frame, grinning with her arms crossed.

"Piper!" Billie jumped up immediately.

"And here we were getting worried you had went off to another demon hunt when we couldn't find you." Piper didn't stop grinning and looked at her son.

While Chris got up Billie said: "This isn't... I mean... you opened the door and I... _tell her!_"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "What's to tell? I'm handsome it was almost predictable."

Billie's jaw dropped open and she hit him on his shoulder, hard enough to make her point but gentle enough for it not to hurt. "You know, when you go back to the future, _I _still have to live in this house!"

At that he grinned. "Relax, she knows it was an accident."

Piper laughed and gave her son a hug. "It's good to see you again. I thought I had to wait 20 years for that to happen."

"Yeah, well, that was the plan..."

A few minutes later Chris, Billie, Piper, Phoebe, who had arrived together with Piper, and Paige were sitting in the living room. Melinda had ended up babysitting the boys. Chris knew she didn't mind, Mel was crazy about children. Their parents were actually worried that she might be a little too crazy about them, and might turn out to be the first of their children to have any of her own.

Everyone was counting on Wyatt to play that part, simply because he was the oldest. But him of all people had trouble finding a girl to settle with. They either ran away once he mentioned the word magic or they turned out to annoy him after the fourth date. Lately, though, he had this girl who he hadn't told anyone about. Chris only knew because he'd once seen a hicky on Wyatt's neck. Of course he had asked why he hadn't mentioned the girl.

"_Because I haven't figured out just how serious it is, yet. Once I have I'll introduce you. Or, you know,_ _not."_ Wyatt had said. And Chris got it... Piper always got really exited when Wyatt mentioned a girl he liked. If Chris wouldn't have already settled on Bianca, he probably wouldn't mention every girl to his family as well. He believed it could be really exhausting having to explain every single break-up when it happened to his _mother_.

"Not that we're not all very happy to see you" Phoebe said. "But why exactly are you back? Paige said something about a demon."

"Yeah, what else is new..." Piper said.

Chris took a deep breath. "I can't tell you too much, you know that. What I can tell you... is that, in the future I came back to, a new demon is organizing the underworld. We haven't been able to find out its name. All we know is that it's a female demon, because everyone always says _her_, when they talk about the new leader. I'm not saying things are as bad as they were when Wyatt was evil-"

"But Wyatt is still good, right? I mean, getting rid of Gideon worked?" Piper asked.

"Yes, Wyatt is good, don't worry. Anyway, what I was saying... innocents are being slaughtered. She is very determined and somehow managed to get her hands on a time portal. I still don't know how she did it, because no demon could conjure it. She must have forced a witch to help her... We managed to find her in the underworld just in time to see that she was about to go through that portal. We tried to stop her but, she went through anyway... I followed her and ended up here."

"Who's _we_?" Phoebe asked.

Chris exhaled in frustration. "Why is everyone focusing on the less important details here? I was with Bianca, but what matters is that this demon? Her? She's here. In this time. And I have no idea what she wants."

"But a demon from the future in the past, is never a good thing. Got it." Paige said.

"Exactly. I tried to track it down, using a spell from the Book of Shadows, but I didn't find it."

"What spell did you use?" Piper asked.

"The one to find a paradox in a time. And it recognized _me_ but It didn't work on the demon, that's what I don't get." Chris said.

"Maybe it did work. I mean... if it found _you_ it seems to me that the spell worked just fine. And that would mean that you are the_ only_ paradox here." Hearing Piper's words Chris suddenly felt stupid. He hadn't thought of that but it made perfect sense...

Paige frowned. "You mean-"

"That the demon is originally _from_ here, yes. It could have travelled to the future by accident, who knows."

"So... all she wanted to do was go home?" Phoebe asked.

With a frown Billie added "Wait, are we saying the demon is E.T.?" but got ignored.

Piper shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Although I can hardly imagine that it has peaceful intentions. Even if it originally was from our time, it must have gathered all kinds of information in the future. Information it can use here."

"But why would she do that? She has the entire underworld under control. The ones that don't obey her, at least fear her enough, not to go up against her. Why start all over again in a different time?" Chris asked.

"Maybe she's after you. Your family, I mean." Billie said. "I'm just saying. There have to be more members of your family in the future than in this time. And let's face it, 90% of all demons are after the Charmed Ones or their family. Maybe it wants to destroy you here."

Phoebe slowly shook her head. "I don't think so. Cole once tried to destroy our family line and he went back to Melinda Warren. Which _is_ the smarter way to approach this than go back to a time where the Power of Three already exists. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, maybe the demon isn't that smart." Billie said.

"She managed to get a lot of powerful demons under her control. Believe me, she's smart…" Chris pointed out. "It's safe to say that she's exactly where she wants to be. The question is why."

Silence fell over the group.

"Whatever it is, we can still talk about it in the morning. I have to put Wyatt and Chris to bed, Phoebe you can go back to your apartment and Paige I believe you have plans with Henry?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"No but. You are going on your date and we will figure everything else out in the morning."

When Phoebe stood up she said: "Chris, if you want to you can stay with me. I have a guest bedroom."

"No, he should stay in the manor, really, after all he's your family. I can go back to the dorm, as long as he's here, I don't mind." Billie said.

"Oh, don't be silly. You are a part of this family, too." Piper said and Billie lightly smiled.

Chris almost felt like he didn't get any say in this but he dared to speak up anyway. "I'll stay with Phoebe. It's okay. But what are we going to do about Melinda?" It wasn't until he said it that he remembered: They all thought she was a friend of Billie. Why would he care where she stayed? He avoided looking Paige in the eye (she already thought Melinda had a crush on Chris, he did _not_ want her to make any further conclusions...) but he felt her gaze on him.

"I didn't realize she needed a place to stay?" Piper asked.

Everyone suddenly looked at Billie, who didn't seem to realize _why_ at first. Chris stared at her, hoping she'd say something.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she said: "Oh! Yeah, she... kind of does. I mean she's very nice and all but constantly broke. She can't pay for a hotel and I was kind of hoping she could stay here for a while."

"Uhm... sure. Why not. I guess you two can share your room for a couple of days." Piper said.

Billie slowly nodded. "Right... sure."

"So we're all set then." Piper said.

"Yeah... we're all... very fine." Billie said and shot Chris an annoyed look. All he could give her as an apology in this moment was a light, barely noticeable shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

I really hope this chapter was easy to understand, with all the time travel talk lol Anyway. Any thoughts on why there is no Billie in Chris' future yet? And, I know... only the 3rd Chapter and Billie was already on top of Chris lool But I couldn't resist.

Please remember to leave a review :) See you next time!


	4. Demon Hunting

**Eillibsniknej -** Aww thank you so much! Your review really made my day. It's always great to hear that the characters are true to themselves :) I'm really glad I could make you curious :D Hope I can keep that up!  
**lizardmomma -** Thanks  
**ICraveYou -** I'm glad it was understandable lol I always get carried away with that stuff. And thank you!  
**WinterRain36 -** Thank you! So glad you like it. Christy will play a part in this fanfic, but it's going to be different than it was in the show.  
**Guest -** O...kay?

You guys, I'm sorry it took me three weeks to update. I'll do my best to update sooner next time!

In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the 4th Chapter! Please R&R?

* * *

**_Chapter_**** 4** » Demon Hunting  


As discussed Chris had stayed at Phoebe's place for the night. They had talked for a while but Chris, as usual, did most of the listening. Not that he didn't want to tell his aunt things, that were going on with him, but he couldn't risk telling her too much from the future. When Phoebe had mentioned that Leo was currently frozen Chris had pretended that he'd already known... there was no need in telling her that the first time he had actually heard about it just a couple of hours ago from Billie.

It didn't leave him alone, though. His parents and aunts had told him everything that had happened in their past, or at least he had thought so. Why leave out the part about Leo being frozen? What reason could they have?

Billie was right of course. Since he had a sister and Leo was also _in_ the future, he would be fine. The sisters were going to defeat that Ultimate-Power-Thingy (as Billie had put it – Chris couldn't help but smile at that phrase) and everything would turn out just fine. Still, it didn't make a lot sense to him that no one told him... it sure sounded like a big deal and nothing you just happened to _forget_ to mention. No, he definitely had some questions to ask, when he was back with them.

It had been hard to find sleep that night but Chris had managed to catch at least a couple of hours of it.

The next morning he was up before Phoebe was and orbed right back into the manor. He was hoping to be able to talk to Melinda before the rest of the house woke up. He knocked on the door, well knowing that his sister wasn't the only one in that room (that was, of course, if both of them had survived the night – Chris loved Melinda, but she could be a hand full and Billie didn't exactly seem to be easy-going either). When no one answered he opened the door and looked inside. There was just Melinda in the bed and she was still very much asleep.

_Unbelievable_, Chris thought. They were in the past, trying to find a demon and preventing their family of finding out who she was – and she slept like a baby. He'd known that Melinda could sleep though anything so far (demon attacks, earthquakes, bring it on...) but that might actually be a personal record. He also knew that if he dared and try to wake her it would be the last thing he did. Therefore he retrieved in order to keep the peace.

Sighing he started to make his way to the attic. If he wasn't going to talk to his sister he might as well try and find the demon again. The spell to find paradox hadn't worked but that didn't mean that there wasn't a spell in the Book of Shadows that _would_ work. And if there was, he'd find it.

He went up the stairs and heard a voice in the attic before he reached it. It was Billie but she seemed to be alone, he assumed she was on the phone. She really didn't seem like the kind of person who'd talk to herself, at least not whole conversations.

"Anyway, how was your date with Henry?" he heard her saying and stopped in front of the door. It was ajared so he could see her. She really was on the phone but had it jammed between her head and shoulder. Her hands were occupied swirling a knife around, using telekinesis. She might even consider that training it. Chris would call it showing off, even if she thought she was the only one who could see it. But he had to admit that she seemed to have the knife pretty good under control.

"Don't worry about it, he's a guy. That's usually always the reason when they're acting weird."

Chris opened the door, leaned against the frame with his arms folded, and watched her. He found it very interesting that she could be on the phone, use her powers but didn't notice when someone was entering the room she was in. Multitasking aside, her priorities were all wrong. Granted, she was faced toward the other side of the room and didn't have any eyes in the back of her head, but still, she needed to work on her awareness. If he was a demon and attack her, she wouldn't notice until it was too late.

"Speaking of weird. Does this happen often? You know, hot future versions of your nephews popping up?"

Chris smirked and couldn't help but remembering what she'd told him yesterday and said: "And here I thought I didn't look too hot."

With a surprised "Gee!" Billie jerked and lost control of both, the phone and the knife, as she swirled around. While he phone dropped on the floor the knife flew in Chris' direction but he orbed away quickly and re-appeared behind Billie (who jerked _again_ when she noticed).

"God, _enough_, with all the orbing already!" she said and picked up the phone. "Paige, I need to go. I have to go kick someone's ass back to the future." Looking at Chris (who was smiling in amusement) with the most annoyed look she hung up the phone. "I hope that was worth it. I almost killed you!"

"Far from it believe me." Chris said and walked over to the book. "I orb faster than you throw knifes at people. Do you do that often, by the way?"

"Only when they annoy me."

He couldn't help but teasing her. "And when they're _hot_, right?"

Billie looked like she would love to throw another knife at him, on purpose this time. "Oh, get over yourself. Do you have any idea how many hot guys I meet? You don't make the Top Ten." Still, he couldn't help noticing that she seemed to be embarrassed.

Feeling that he teased her enough about this he changed the topic. "So how was your night? Did you and Melinda get along?"

She sighed and used her powers to get the knife back. "It was okay. She's really nice, we stayed up half the night talking."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Really? About what?" He hoped Melinda hadn't told Billie anything about the future... she knew how important it was not to mess with the past but then again, sometimes Melinda did what she felt like and not what was best.

Unfortunately he didn't get a real answer. All Billie did was shrug her shoulders, saying "Girl stuff" and that was that.

Frowning Chris asked: "What's girl stuff?"

"Sorry. Last time I checked you were still a boy, so you don't get to know."

"Okay, fine... just tell me that she didn't tell you too much about the future."

"Why, would you have to kill me if she did?"

"No, I'd have to kill _her_."

"Relax. All we talked about was personal stuff."

He saved himself the question what kind of personal stuff, because he was still a boy. Silently he kept wondering what it could have been, because as far as he was concerned Melinda didn't have tat much personal stuff going on. Apparently he was wrong. She simply kept it from her brothers.

Shaking his head he said: "Secrets seem to run in the family."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Melinda has never told me anything about personal stuff, Wyatt keeps a low profile with his girlfriend, too, and not a single soul has told me that my father had once been frozen."

"They didn't? Why not?"

"I wish I knew. But it'll make a great conversational topic once I'm back. I mean, why not just tell me, I don't get it."

"Maybe they couldn't. Maybe they knew that you'd be back here one day, I mean, they must have been through it in their past."

"So?"

"So..." Billie made the impression that she was making all of it up as she went, but it seemed to work. "If they have been through all of this before and _you_ didn't remember Leo was frozen, they couldn't tell you, before you went back here. Because then _you_ would have known." She frowned. "Does this make sense?"

"Surprisingly... yes, it does. If the Chris they remember coming back to the past_ didn't_ know about dad and they would have told _me_, it would have _changed_ the past. It could be that something I do will lead to free him."

"But you can't do anything. The sisters have to fight the Ultimate Power for Leo to come back."

"Yeah, about that... what _is_ the Ultimate Power?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No one knows, that's the problem. The sisters need to find it before they can defeat it and finding it has been a bitch so far. Whoever it is doesn't want to be found. Not that I can blame them. If I were meant to go up against the Charmed Ones I'd run faster than Forest Gump."

"Speaking of locating a demon... maybe the Book is the wrong way to approach this. I'm from the future, right?"

"Well, that's what you keep saying."

He ignored her and walked over to the city map. "So maybe I can find it by scrying for it..."

"Okay, but if it points to Melinda as well, we'll have to reconsider some things..."

Chris smiled. "She may be a lot to handle but she's not a demon, trust me."

"Whatever you say." As Chris looked at her he saw that she was smiling as well. "Come on, get started. I really need to vanquish something today."

"Why?" he asked as he started scrying.

"Do you not remember the knife I threw at you? I'm on fire."

"Do you not remember _missing_ me?"

"That's a mistake I can still correct, you know."

Chris laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down, _Xena_."

"You know Xena?"

"I'm from the future, not from Mars..."

As he said that someone walked in the attic. "Here you are." It was Piper. "Phoebe called and said you already left."

"Yes, I wanted to get to work right away. I don't want to spend more time in the past than I absolutely have to... the risk of changing something I don't want to change is too great."

"And I understand that. But do you think you have time for breakfast?"

At that the crystal found a hit. "Apparently – no. Sorry, Mom, gotta go."

"Wait!" Piper said before he could orb out. "I don't want you to go after a demon by yourself and you don't even know if you found_ your_ demon. We're coming with you."

"But-"

"No _but_, Mister, I'm still your mother!" At that she held out her hands. "We won't let you go alone. Won't we?" she looked at Billie.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to tag along anyway."

Chris sighed. "Okay, fine. - I really miss Wyatt he'd be on my side."

"We _have_ a Wyatt, but he's generally on _my_ side." Piper said with a smile on her lips.

"Duh, you're his mother and he's three. What choice does he have?" Billie asked.

"That's beside the point." Piper said and Chris, deciding it would be best not to respond, took their hands and orbed to the location the crystal had hit.

It turned out to be a warehouse. Boxes were piled everywhere around them but no employees seemed to be here.

Billie walked to one of the boxes right away and pulled out a stuffed animal. "Okay, unless the demon has a very weird fetish, I'd say we're in the wrong place."

"We're not." Chris said. "We're in the right place the question is, why would a demon be he-"

Piper sushed him and signalled for all of them to duck behind a couple of boxes and they did. Shortly after that Chris heard footsteps and a voice speaking: "The toys will be shipped next week. Have you prepared them all?"

A second voice replied: "Yes. And they work perfectly fine. We have tested them on a couple of children. They all began to turn against their families and towards us."

Hearing that both voices were male Chris let out a disappointed sigh. Apparently Billie had the same thought because she whispered: "You know, maybe you should start looking for other demons and _then_ you'll find the one you're looking for."

"It may not be _her_ I but didn't you hear what they said? They're definitely worth vanquishing. They're talking about taking children away from their human families." he looked at Billie when he added: "Sound familiar?"

"They're not the same demons who took Christy." Billie said. "They didn't _lure_ her away they just _took _her!"

"I know." Piper whispered. "But we still need to vanquish them, don't you think?"

Billie nodded.

Chris took a look around as good as he could. "It seems to be just the two of them. We should be able to take them."

"Wrong." Another voice said from behind them and before he could turn around an energy ball flew toward them. Chris rolled sideways and saw that Piper and Billie got away as well. Piper immediately blew him up but the fight caught the attention of the other two demons.

One of them threw another energy ball at them. Piper tried to fight it off by using her power on it but it blew up in the middle of the room instead and caused all of them to flung through the air.

Chris ended up on the floor next to Billie. He sat up and looked at her but in the very first second she didn't move – when she finally moaned and lifted her head he exhaled in relief. He then tried to look for Piper but, the demons didn't give him any time for that. Both of them were headed towards Billie and him when his eyes caught a forklift. He tried to use his telekinesis to move it but it didn't work. He wasn't strong enough to move something that big. When something reached for his hand he jerked but then saw it was Billie.

"On three?" She didn't have to say anything more. They had the same power after all...

He looked at her for a moment but then nodded and started counting: "One... two... three."

The forklift moved so quickly, Chris could barely follow it, and a second later it impaled both demons at the same time. He kept staring at the forklift even after the demons dissolved into thin air. It had been impossible for him to move it on his own and with Billie it had been so easy... he turned to look at her again. She was definitely stronger than he had thought she would be. She might have even been able to move it by herself but obviously didn't think she could have. Chris, however, was almost sure about that.

"Huh. Good aim." Piper said and knocked off some dirt of her clothes.

Chris realized that he was still holding Billies hand, just before Piper turned to them. He let go if it immediately and got up.

"We were lucky. We should have seen that third demon coming."

"How could we have?" Billie said as she got up as well. "We don't have eyes in the back of our heads."

"She's right, don't beat yourself up over it." Piper said. "What matters is that they're gone. And since you didn't find the demon you were looking for we can still have breakfast, right?"

After making the toys disappear they orbed back to the attic of the manor. While Chris went right back to the city map Piper sighed and went down to make breakfast.

"Chris... don't you think you're going about this the wrong way? I mean, yesterday you found Melinda and today you found a group of completely unrelated demons. You seem to find everything _but _her."

As he scried he asked: "And what way do you think I should approach this? Billie, I need to find that demon. It's dangerous."

She sighed and seemed to give up. "Whatever. So that thing with the forklift was pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. But to be honest I think you did most of the work. I could barely move it and with you if felt like it was a feather."

She frowned. "No, I really think it was the both of us. Don't get me wrong, I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good."

When the crystal hit something again they both stared at the map. When Chris realized exactly where it was pointing he frowned.

"Congratulations. You found _Melinda_ again. I'm telling you, this the wrong way." She was right at least about one thing: The crystal pointed exactly at the manor they were in, which meant he had again been lead to his sister. But he refused to believe that this was the wrong way. Scrying almost never failed.

"BILLIE! YOU SHOULD REALLY GET DOWN HERE!" Piper yelled from downstairs.

"What could I have possible done wrong in the last two minutes?" Billie mumbled and started making her way downstairs. Chris followed her because he had had way too many disappointments for one morning. He was going to take a break, do his mother a favour and have breakfast, and start again afterwards.

"What's up?" Billie asked Piper as she reached the end of the stairs.

Piper looked nervous but also kind of happy. "As it turned out we weren't the only ones on a mission this morning. Phoebe had premonition. She and Paige went after it and they vanquished some demons but they also found something... or someone. A girl. Apparently she's been held by these demons for years, she doesn't know for how long... but she had _this_ with her." She gave Billie a photograph – it showed two young girls smiling into the camera. With a smile on her lips Piper added: "She's in the living room." Billie gasped as she saw the picture and ran past Piper.

Chris walked up to his mother, asking: "What was all that about?"

"They found Billie's sister."


End file.
